Biology
by CherishWhatMakesYouUnique
Summary: Annabeth is the new girl, and is forced to be lab partners with Percy, Goode High's second in command bad boy. Soon feelings develop, but love triangles, new loves, and drama, keeps them apart. Can Goode high return to normal, or will it be turned upside down forever? Rated T for Mature Content. Contains Multiple pairings, and character appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Welcome to my new story! Yes it's a high school story, but it's slightly different than the rest of the high school stories. It contains a ton of love triangles, a lot of characters, and a multitude of drama. **

**But before we begin, I guess I have to do the disclaimer, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of the Olympus, or any of the characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Without further ado, here's the first chapter of Biology!**

Third Person POV

The day Goode High turned upside down, just so happened to be Annabeth Chase's first day of school.

She had just moved with her dad, step-mom, and two half brothers, to Manhattan from San Francisco. Even though she looked like a California girl, she definitely did not fit the stereotype of being dumb, or ditzy. She had always been rather smart, and even taught herself to read by the age of three. But this year, Annabeth decided to take things slow and take some regular classes, so she could go sightseeing and check out Manhattan's great architecture.

So fast forward to Annabeth's first day of school, six period, regular biology. The day had been boring and long, since all Annabeth got was the class syllabus, and a textbook since she was new. All she wanted to do was go home, to her apartment and relax, but alas, she had one more period left, after biology. It was mythology, and she was really excited for it, but she had to get through biology first.

It started off the same as every class, she got the class syllabus, a textbook, and she received her new seat. It was towards the back and she noticed that the seat next to hers was empty, so she decided to put her stuff in the empty seat of the empty desk. The class then started, with the teacher introducing her and her turning red with embarrassment. After that the teacher, Mr. Hunter, told the class to read pages 30- 45 to prepare for the upcoming frog dissection and take notes.

So Annabeth grabbed her owl notebook and began reading. She quickly glanced around the room, halfway through and noticed that she was the only one actually working. The rest of the class was on their phones', or talking. She was surprised that Mr. Hunter didn't yell at them to start working, but Annabeth ignored that and continued working.

She was almost done when the door burst open, and a boy with messy black hair, tan skin, and bright sea green eyes walked in.

"Percy Jackson why are you late, _again?_" Mr. Hunter asked, calmly even though Annabeth could tell he was really upset.

"I don't give a dam about this class, but Mr. Poseidon said I had to at least go to this class to pass and trust me I want to get the hell out of this place." The boy said.

Annabeth was shocked that the boy talked to the teacher liked that. She had never heard a student talk to a teacher like that, but she could clearly tell that the boy didn't care.

Annabeth saw that Mr. Hunter was shocked, as was she, but she noticed that the rest of the class wasn't. After about a minute the boy began to walk toward his seat. He high fived a few people on his way back, and had the cockiest grin ever plastered on his face.

Not wanting anything to do with the boy, Annabeth returned to her work until she heard the boy speak again.

"Whose stuff is on my desk?" He asked. Annabeth then looked up and to her horror realized that the boy was standing right next to her desk.

Everybody's head immediately turned, and Annabeth blushed before saying it was hers. The boy than glanced her over while she grabbed her stuff off his desk.

She thought he was going to sit down, but he blurted out the worst pick up line.

The very line was" Your kinda hot, got a boyfriend? If not I could fix that."

Annabeth instantly turned fifty shades of red and the whole class grew silent.

After a silent minute, Mr. Hunter spoke up.

"I'm glad you introduced yourself to our new student, Annabeth Chase, but Mr. Jackson if you don't begin reading pages thirty to forty-five, you will be asked to leave."

"Why ask me? I'd be glad to leave no matter what."

"Mr. Jackson please read so that I can pass you, and not have you again next year. " Mr. Hunter replied

"Fine." The boy said while collapsing in his seat.

The boy took out his book and a notebook, and for a minute Annabeth actually thought that he was going to do his work, but of course he didn't.

Instead, he leaned over to Annabeth's desk, and whispered in her ear, "So do you want to date me or what?"

Annabeth nearly jumped out of her seat, but whispered back, "No I will not date you. Could you please do your work, and leave me alone."

He was a little taken a back, but then he whistled and said loud enough for the whole class to hear" Ooh. We got a feisty one here. You better watch out or this cat will claw you."

The whole class began cracking up and for about the hundredth time that day, Annabeth grew bright red.

Thankfully though, the bell rang and the whole class began to file out the door, still laughing. They boy stood up, and quickly flashed one of his cocky smiles at Annabeth before leaving with his friends.

Annabeth grabbed her things, and waited for the class to leave. She said goodbye to Mr. Hunter and began to head for her next class.

And that day, Annabeth made a promise to herself to not let Percy Jackson get in her way, no matter how cute he was.

**A/N Well there you have it! Sadly,I won't update this story too often until Beauty pageant, or family feud?, is finished, but the next chapter will be up soon. The next couple chapters of Beauty pageant, or family feud?, will be up soon so will the next chapters of letters to PJO. **

**Please check out my new Wattpad account, TheOneWhoIsTwo, and I hope the beginning of the school year is going well for you. **

**Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review, or by following or favoriting, and I'll (hopefully) update soon. Bye:)**

**-Cherish**


	2. Thalia's warning

**Hello everybody! Special thanks to everybody who took the time to review, follow, and favorite. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, but I wasn't feeling well, then I went to the hospital for twelve days, and found out I had a bone infection. I'm feeling a lot better now, and I'm trying to get back into my routine. I might have sparse updates for the next few weeks, because I have a ton of make- up work that I need to complete for school, on top of all the school work I'm getting now that I'm back. **

**I also deleted The Seven tell all because I just got bored with it, and I think you guys were too. I will try to update letters to PJO and Beauty pageant, or family feud? by the end of the month . **

**Anyways, that's the news. Now onto the boring, old, disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Here's Biology chapter 2!**

Third Person POV

After the embarrassment finally washed out of Annabeth, it was time to head to mythology. Annabeth had no idea why they offered it, but she was really excited to take it anyways. But Annabeth could not just scurry off to Mythology, for she had to overcome the challenge of navigating Goode's overcrowded hallways. Not wanting to be late she threw herself into the crowd and tried to squeeze past people as fast as she could.

She had been pretty successful, until she was nearly tackled and dragged to the side of the hallway, by an unknown source. Just to be safe, Annabeth grabbed the small bottle of pepper spray she kept it in her bag, in case the source was a boy who was planning on using her face as a chew toy. She was about to spray until she happened to glance, and see that the person was a girl. Annabeth quickly put the bottle away, to save herself from looking crazy, even though she knew she already did.

Once she put the bottle away, the girl finally spoke.

"Well I can now say that I've almost been pepper sprayed." The girl said.

"Well what am I supposed to think when a random stranger grabs me? Who are you anyways, and why are you keeping us from getting to class?

"Calm down goodie two-shoes. I'm actually trying to give you some advice, and if you really want to know my name so bad it's Thalia, just Thalia."

"And why do you want to talk to me?" Annabeth asked.

"To keep you from making the same mistake I did. I saw you in you in Biology, I sit in the back, and the road you're turning on is very dangerous."

"Why are you talking about?" Annabeth said very confused.

"Okay let me break it down for you blondie. I moved here with my brother two years ago, after our mother lost our job, and we had to move in with our Aunt Sally and our Uncle Paul, and their son, Percy.

"Percy? As in the jerk that sits next to me?" Annabeth asked, stunned.

"Yes, he's my cousin. He is also best friends with Luke Castellan, Goode High's Alpha Male. Luke was over our house every day, and I started developing a crush on him, and he liked me back, or so I thought. We started dating, and a few other things happened, until I found out that he was doing the entire cheerleading team behind my back. I dumped his butt, and ever since then, I've tried to never see him again. It's really hard though since he is best friends with my cousin. So I'm warning you do not only date Luke, but also my cousin too, because he takes direct orders from him. " Thalia said.

"Thanks, Even though I wasn't planning on- "Annabeth began to reply, before being dragged by Thalia once again, this time into the girls bathroom.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Annabeth nearly screamed.

"I did it, so we wouldn't be caught by any teachers, or Luke and Percy, who never bother to show up to class. Now who teaches your next class? I'll write you a counterfeit pass."

"What?! It's only my first day, and I'm already breaking the rules! There is no way I'm letting you write me that pass. "

"Fine, but have fun explaining to your teacher why your nearly ten minutes late." Thalia said, almost taunting Annabeth to give in.

"Fine." Annabeth said, feeling nervous about breaking the rules. She

out her teacher name was Mr. Chiron despised getting into trouble.

"This is a little trick I learned from Luke. That is the one good thing that came out of that relationship." Thalia said bitterly.

"Thanks." Annabeth said once Thalia handed her the pass. She admired her confidence, and ability to break the rules. She also liked how blunt she was. So Annabeth basically liked Thalia because she was the complete opposite of her. Thalia was the person Annabeth wanted to be but never could.

"Good luck with your next class, and remember my warning. " Thalia said.

"Thanks. See you in Biology. " Annabeth said.

As Annabeth began to walk to mythology,( Her teachers name was Mr. Chiron Brunner. What a coincidence Annabeth thought) she replayed today's in her mind. She thought she made a new friend, and a possible enemy. Little did she know then, who her real friends and enemies would be.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I actually wanted to clear up a few things. Everyone in this story is a mortal. There will be Romans involved in this story like Hazel and Frank, but they will come later. The Gods and Goddesses will all have jobs at the school, and are not related to any of the students. That's all I wanted to clear up. I hope every single one of you is doing well, and I will update when I can. Also please remember to review, follow, and fave. **

"**May the odds be ever in** **your favor."**

-**Cherish**


End file.
